mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathstroke
'''Deathstroke the Terminator', real name Slade Wilson, is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Deathstroke is known as a brilliant tactician and assassin-for-hire, along with having metahuman abilities like a regenerative healing factor, and other enhanced mental and physical attributes. Through Deathstroke's well-documented brutality and lack of mercy toward his opponents, his counterpart in the game is Baraka. About Deathstroke Imbued with enhanced physical powers by secret army experiments attempting to create metahuman supersoldiers for the U.S. military, Deathstroke became a mercenary soon after the experiment when he defied orders and rescued his friend Wintergreen, who had been sent on a suicide mission by a commanding officer with a grudge.1 However, he kept this career secret from his family, even though his wife was an expert military combat instructor—indeed, she had been responsible for a significant portion of his early training—until a criminal named the Jackal kidnapped his younger son, Joseph, as a hostage to force Slade to divulge the name of a client who had hired him as an assassin. Slade refused to do so, claiming that it was against his personal honor code, and attacked and killed the kidnappers at the rendezvous. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying his vocal cords and rendering him mute. After taking Joseph to the hospital, Slade's wife, Adeline, enraged at his endangerment of her son, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black, featureless half covering his lost eye. Without his mask, Slade wears an eye-patch. Slade is most notoriously known as the arch enemy of every incarnation of the Teen Titans. Using his enhanced skills for anyone that can afford him, Deathstroke has been a thorn in the side of nearly every hero of the DC Universe, and when he acts on his own, has a reputation for being nearly unstoppable. ''MK vs. DC'' Deathstroke is first seen after the final battle slicing off a man's head, due to his late income. Deathstroke is later defeated by the Flash. After wandering through Gotham, He encounters Sub-Zero. After a brief fight, he is defeated and then recruited onto Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang, along with''' Joker and Catwoman. Taking Joker with him, they help each other take on Sonya and Kano. After Joker defeats Sonya, Deathstroke is pushed aside. Joker defeats Kano and then turns on Deathstroke himself. Biography '''MK vs DCU: "Slade Wilson was given enhanced abilities as part of a military experiment, and has such confidence in his skills as a mercenary and assassin that his chosen costume highlights the fact that he only has one eye. Adept at both sword and gunplay, his superhuman physical abilities are matched by his tactical genius and his facility for manipulating both allies and enemies alike." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Deathstroke possesses various enhanced abilities. These include the strength of ten men and heightened speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes. He has the capacity to use up to 90% of his brain at any one time, making him a tactical genius, adept at turning opponents' own abilities against them; this can also be attributed to his years in the military and combat with various heroes. Deathstroke also possesses a healing factor in his blood that enables him to heal from physical injury much faster than a normal person; however, it does have limitations, as he could not heal his missing eye and cannot regenerate entire limbs. This enables him to recover from what would otherwise be fatal injuries, though recovering from such injuries renders him insane and animalistic for a short period. Deathstroke is also a highly formidable opponent in physical combat to the point where he can fight the most highly trained martial artists in the DCU, including Batman, to a deadlock. Deathstroke also has super-reflexes heightened to an unheard of degree, which is how he was able to blast apart Impulse's knee cap with a shotgun and impale the Flash while both were running at super-speed. Signature moves *'Flash Bomb': Deathstroke throws a flash grenade that blinds the opponent. It can be thrown in place or at a distance. *'Lunging Stab': Deathstroke takes his sword and lunges at his opponent, stabbing them in the gut. *'Stomach Stab': Deathstroke takes out his knife and stabs the opponent in the gut. He then follows up with a kick. The type of kick depends upon if an attack button is pressed and which button is pressed. *'Pistol Shot': Deathstroke fires at his opponent with his gun. Fatalities *'Gunshot': Slade stabs his opponent in the gut with his sword, walks away, turns around and shoots them in the head. In the US version, this Fatality has been edited to where it closes up on Deathstroke as he shoots his opponent in the head. *'Neck Breaker': Slade slices his opponent with his sword causing them to fall to their knees. He then grabs their head and snaps their neck. Ending *'MK vs DCU:' "Deathstroke emerged from the inter-universal conflict both wiser and more cautious. Assassins from another universe would be unwanted competition. To maintain superiority, Deathstroke created a band of powerful assassins outfitted in his image. He now serves as Grand Master of this fearsome DeathStrike Clan." Trivia In Deathstroke's ending in MK Vs DC Universe, he formed the DeathStrike Clan in response to the threat of assassins from parallel worlds where assassins are outfitted in his image and he is it's Grandmaster, hinting that it is the Lin Kuei of the DC Universe. Fatalities Category:DC Universe Category:Evil Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters